Sage of Dragons
by TTZtheAnimeFan
Summary: Chi Chi forced Gohan to attend high and the poor Syain half breed tried his hardest to contain his identity but it became a whole a lot harder when a blond guy appeared in his school, while Naruto was having a heard time trying to learn everything about this new world, and decided that going to school was his best option.He didn't plan to meet a powerful warrior though.OPNaru
1. Prolouge

Hello everyone, welcome to my first ever Dragon Ball/ Naruto crossover! Before I start writing anything I just want to say that, this story will be taking place after the cell arc, and will start at the margin Buu ARC! BUUU! **Ok, so the first part may be a tad bit confusing, but as you read along it will become much much much, clearer.** **Oh and also I kind of rushed a bit in this chapter**. ANYWAYS, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

 **Chapter 1: The tear in the sky**

"SAUSKE!" The name could be heard as a figure went flying through a building, he looked roughly 40 in age and had two different eyes. One of his eyes is red and had three tomoes spinning around in it. The other eye is purple and had six tomoes in it. He wore a grey cloth and is missing his left arm. He had raven style black hair.

"HAHAHA, you people are just pathetic, nowhere as strong as Goku." Shouted a green humanoid creature. The creature had a large long lizard like tail. Its exoskeleton is colored light-green with black spots and has black plates located on his shoulders and chest, and the plates on its ankles. Its groin are shaded black. Its skin is pale all in ints face, neck and hands, it has purple lines in both sides of its cheeks, and it had pink eyes.

"What the hell is this thing! At first there was a tear in the sky and the next thing we know this thing fell out of it! And it is crazy strong! Much stronger than Kagyuya!" shouted a man who looked like he is in his 40s, he wore an orange suit which is now mostly destroy. He had short Sunkist blond hair but his most noticeable features are his three identical whiskers marks that are on his cheeks and the bright sapphire eyes. He also had a bandaged arm. They were located in a plane that stretched on for miles but on closer inspection, one could clearly see that it was a ginormous crater, almost as big as a country.

"Is that all you two got, because it is pathetic." Mocked the green creature.

However the men ignore it as the blond man spoke up "Hey Sauske, are you alright?" The now said Sauske stood up and grunted in pain before saying "He hit hard, way too hard." Both the men were severely bruised and looked really tired.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" shouted the blond haired man. "Hehehe, I supposed I can tell you since you both are about to die. I am Cell, the ultimate been in existence!" laughed the green creature before thinking "And the next time I get my hands on Goku and his brat, I will crush them!"

"Naruto!" shouted Sauske as he held a fist towards the man, Naruto knowing what Sauske meant, immediately, returned the fist, After the two fist pump, their mind become connected and everything around them froze, it was as if the time itself had stopped. Then everything around them turned orange.

"I got an idea on defeating him, Naruto." Said Sauske, looking at him. "However, you will not like it." Added Sauske, Naruto just raised an eyebrow. Sauske continued "We will merge together, Naruto.". If the situation hasn't been dired Naruto would have shouted but instead he said "How will that work?"

"You have the sage power from the sage of six path, while I have the rennigan, and think about it, if those two powers merged we will be much more stronger almost or even stronger than the sage itself." Said Sauske, "But how will we do that? I don't know any jutsu that will merge as together, and how will that even work?" asked Naruto.

"I have that ability, instead of merging, though, it will be more like me giving you my chakra." Said Sasuske. "Sauske don't tell me…. You will never be a shinobi AGAIN OR WORST YOUCAN DIE!" Naruto shouted this time.

"We have no way out of this Naruto, it is either I die or the whole shinobi world dies." Said Sauske, calmly. "But…." "THINK ABOUT YOUR WIFE NARUTO! HOW ABOUT BORUTO OR MY DAUGHTER OR YOUR DAUGHTER, KAKASHI, ROOKIE NINE, EVERYONE WILL DIE!" Sauske shouted this time.

Naruto let out a long sigh before saying "fine."

After that both of them were brought back into reality.

"… then no one will stand in my way, I will even go …" Cell was giving a speech about what he will do to the world, but the two heros couldn't care less, after that Sauske started going through a lot of hand seals at a quick rate then shouted "Gedo: Saisei o maji suru" before slamming his palm at Naruto's gut, both of them glow white for a second and their power was rising at alarming rate, it was like a rocket. Even Cell, stopped to looked at the two in shock, but soon, Sauske's glowing body started disappearing, and dissolving into Naruto, after that there was a huge explosion, after it died down, a blond man could be seen. The blond man had raven style blond hair, and he looked like he was in his 18s, the man had purple eyes with six tomoes in both eyes, and was wearing a white robe.

Cells eyes widen after seeing his power level, "No NO impossible!" shouted cell as he unconsciously moved back. "HOW DID YOU GET THAT STRONG! WHO ARE YOU!" shouted Cell as he even started trembling.

"Your personal grim reaper, Cell." Said the man before holding out his right hand against Cell, and cell immediately got into a defensive position. "Die!" said the person before appearing in front of cell and punched cell, the punch itself cause a huge explosion and a screeching noise, in fact the punch had been so concentrated that it even tore through the sky itself as a large tear appeared on the sky, before the man could do anything he was sucked into some kind of mysterious vortex, which was the tear in the sky.

 **TO be continued.**

 **There you have it folks the first chapter! I know it is a bit rushed but the incoming chapters will be more detailed and better. If you like this story then, please favorite, follow and review. ANdddd.. peace.**


	2. Where am I?

Yay I finally updated, isn't that grate? Ah Well, thank you all for all the nice comments/ reviews you left for me Oh and one thing, form General Zod, yeah I know where you are coming from bro. I originally thought Kaguya was stronger than Cell too but, I just have to find a reason to combine Naruto and Sauske, if you know what I mean. :p. But other than that, I think both Kaguya and Cell are strong in a way. But we will never know for sure tho. ;O ANYWAYS hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

"Bruh" normal speech

"GET WRECKED" shouts

" **NEXT TIME YOU SAY THAT YOU WILL END UP IN MY BELLY**!" Kurama/ Nine tails

" _I am an avenger."_ Sauske

"Ramen." Naruto speaking in his head.

Chapter 2: Where am I?

"Ahlala, my head is killing me, and my eyes hurt, damn what is wrong." Naruto said out loud as he tried to sit up straight. He looked around to see that he was in a clearing of a forest, it looked almost identical to the forest that surround Konoha but it was less dense and less peaceful, as if nature had been disturbed.

"Hmm, where am I? Last time I remember I was ….. CELLLLL!" Naruto literally shouted. Naruto still had three whisker marks on both his cheeks and he noticed that his hair was feeling weird. Naruto decided to make a clone to check himself out. He was shocked to see what appeared because, Naruto now looked so young, he was almost as young as when he was in the fourth shinobi war, which was 18 years old. His hair now looked like Sauske though, he had raven style hair and he couldn't help but feel like his father. He now stood around 6-3 which was pretty tall, as he remembered he only grew up to 6 feets.

"Wow, I looked great. Who knew merging with that Sauske-teme could make me look this good. *Sigh* Sauske why did you have to die, because of me." sighed Naruto as he looked at himself. He found himself wearing his old orange jumpsuit when he was younger.

" _Are you done admiring yourself_?" came a voice from his head, the voice he was far too familiar with, and no it wasn't Kurama's voice… The moment he heard the voice, he jumped shouting "AHHHH SAUSKE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD!". " _Yeah about that… it seemed that I ended up here._ " Came a voice with a monotone. "Well, ummm ….. what I said before, wasn't awkward at all." Said Naruto.

" **Enough talk Naruto, something seriously is wrong here**." Said another voice from his head. "Sweet God, I almost forgot you are in me as well, just great, now I have two voices in my head. By the way what happened to Cell?" asked Naruto, getting serious.

" **Well, for starters he is dead, I personally saw you rib that guy to atoms, hell you even destroyed even, the atoms and cells that made up his body**." Mused Kurama.

" _Pretty ionic that pretty much every cells in his body has been crushed._ " Scoffed Sauske.

"Yeah." Thought Naruto.

" **As much as I would like to continue with this little chitchat we have much more things to concerns ourselves with."** Said Kurama.

"Yeah, you just said something was wrong, not too long ago." Said Naruto.

" **Why don't you try sensing your surrounding a little bit.** " Kurama said with a frown on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" shouted Naruto as he didn't sense Konoha at all, however he did sense some people. However the strange thing was that those people only had a tiny amount of Chakra, hell even weak, old civilians had more chakra than them.

"I have to find my way home." Said Naruto before he leaped through the trees in the forest. After a while, Naruto reached a part of the forest which have a road.

Naruto came to an abrupt halt when he noticed three people under him, one of them was an old guy with a straw hat, another person was a girl about his age, she had shot blond hair and was holding hands with a boy about 6, the boy was wearing a hat that said "Mr Satan" in it and he was wearing a shirt that had the picture of an old man with weird mustache and an ridiculous afro, he was making some kind of weird pose. They seemed to be standing beside some kind of metallic monster that had four wheel.

Naruto quickly jumped down from the tree branch, gently landing on his feet before greeting the group of people with a simple "Yo" The group of people were wide eyed at the young man who jumped down from the tree, especially the old man.

"Umm, hello anybody there?" asked Naruto as he waved his hand in front of their faces only to get no reaction.

"WOW THAT IS SOO AWSOME!" the kid with the weird shirt finally shouted.

"Yeah, how do you jumped down from a tree just like that without even getting hurt." Said the girl.

"Wow, are you a martial artist?" asked the old man.

"Umm, for the first question, my answer is "weeks of practice." And for the second question "I am not a martial artist, instead I am a shinobi." Naruto said shrugging.

"WOW THAT IS SOO COOL, DAD, DO YOU THINK I CAN BE A SHANIOKI WHEN I GROW UP!" shouted the kid. Before the old man could answer Naruto cut in saying "It is SHINOBI! S..H..I..O..B..I not Shano whatever. And yes, you can be a shinobi but it is really hard."

"I am sorry, my little brother can be annoying ignorant sometimes." Apologized the blond haired girl. "Oh no it is ok, but can you tell me what that thing is?" asked Naruto pointing to the metallic monster.

"Wait, you don't know? That is a car!" said the old man.

"A car? What is that? Some kind of weapon?" asked Naruto while tilting his head.

"What, have you been living under a rock or something? The car is a method of transportation." Said the man.

"What you mean that thing can use teleportation jutsu **.!"** Shocked Naruto as he looked at the car in front of him in awe.

"Umm, I don't know what that is but, a car doesn't teleport, we have to drive it around." Said the blond girl.

"But what is the point of driving this car thing, if you can just walk?" asked Naruto.

"That is the point shinanbi dude, we are driving because we don't want to walk." Answered the kid.

"That, and because cars are much faster than us." Said the man while Naruto made an O with his mouth, remembering how slow the civilians are.

"I see, but can you tell me where I am? I seem to be lost." Said Naruto sheepishly.

"Oh, you are lost? Well, just follow the road and you will get to Satan city." Said the girl.

"Satan City huh? I was hoping to get to Konoha." Said Naruto.

"Konoha? Is that a town or something because I have never heard of it before." Said the old man.

Naruto was shocked to hear this but he tried to stay calm in the outside but inside he was panicking "WHAT HE DON'T KNOW KONOHA, BUT THAT CAN'T BE EVERYONE KNOWS KONOHA, WHAT IS GOING ON, EVERYTHING SEEMS SO DIFFERENT!" shouted Naruto in his head.

"Thank for the help guys, I hope to see you guys again." Said Naruto before jumping back onto the tree branch and started leaping away, following the road. Leaving the family slacked jaws and wide eyes.

(10 minutes later)

"Woah!" Naruto was amazed at the sight he was seeing right now. In front of him was Satan city, "These buildings are so big!" shouted Naruto in excitement as he looked around the place.

"But where could I be?" thought Naruto as he walked around the place, but stopped in front of a large mansion, and in front of the mansion was a statue of an old man, with an afro showing the peace "V" sign.

"So, is this guy a Kage or something here." Thought Naruto, he tried to ignore it but couldn't help been gravitated towards the place.

He saw a guy looking at the statue in awe, so he decided to ask him. "Hey, dude can you tell me who this guy is?" asked Naruto but got a weird look from the man. "HEY LISTEN UP PUNK, YOU DON'T CALL MR SATAN THIS GUY! HE IS NOT THIS GUY! HE IS THE GRATE MR SATAN!" shouted the man and with each words, his face came closer to Naruto.

"Oo ok geez, chill man, and here I thought people get mad when someone insult me." Said Naruto as he remembered the people from Konoha, been "overprotective" of Naruto and all. He did say the last part in a low tone so that the man didn't hear him.

"So, what did he do to get famous around here anyways?" asked Naruto but the answer he got was "WHAT!" from the man as his sliver flew right at Naruto's face.

"Is that a weird question?" asked Naruto as he wiped off the sliver from his face.

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW MR SATAN! THE SAVIOR THE HERO!" shouted the man.

"Umm No." said Naruto.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO! HE IS THE MAN WHO SAVED US FROM CELL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" shouted the man, getting a surprise reaction from Naruto. Naruto's eyes widen as he heard it.

"HE SAVED YOU FROM WHO!" shouted Naruto.

"CELL" shouted the man.

"WHERE IS THIS MR SATAN? TELL ME NOW!" Naruto was unconsciously releasing some of his chakra, that it scared the man.

"I don't know but I just remembered I have somewhere to be so bye!" said the guy before running away.

" _Good job Naruto, you scared away the guy who might have some info on the guy who might have some info on Cell. Nice going_." Said Sauske.

"What did I do?" asked Naruto sheepishly.

" _Just don't flare your chakra next time so widely_." Sauske replied with a sigh.

" **Naruto I think I know what happened.** " Said Kurama.

"YOU DO!" Naruto lytherally shouted in real life, earning strange glances from the people around.

" **Yes, but don't shout that loud. You almost broke my ears."** Growled Kurama.

"Hehe Sorry. But can you tell me what happened?"

" **This is just a theory, but I think when you punched cell, almost all of your Chakra is infused in that fist. You can imagine the concentration of chakra that will be there right**?" said Kurama while Naruto just nodded.

" **I am not sure but the old man once said to me, that if there is too much concentration of Chakra in one place, it can rip open the boundary of a dimension in that place and create a portal to another world."** said Kurama.

"SO you are basically telling me that I ended up in another world?" asked Naruto.

" **Yes, not just any other world you remembered how Cell got to your Konoha right?"** Kurama continued, while Naruto just nodded.

" **Well, the old man also told me that a portal connect two worlds together. And that a single portal can only be a pair of dimension each. He also said that every portals are unique and they have their own shape and size."** Continued kurama.

"Where are you getting with this?" Naruto said getting impatient.

" **What I am saying is that Cell fall from a crack in the sky, the cracked had a lightening symbol, and is black, when it open, and the when you punch cell, the same crack opened up in the sky, and suck you in. In conclusion you are stuck in the dimension where Cell originally came from."** Said Kurama, finally.

"I get it now. But if I throw another one of those punches then a portal might open again right?" Said Naruto after quite some time, hope building up in him.

" **Sorry to break it to you brat but right now you don't have nearly as much Chakra as the last time. When you transformed the last time, you are way stronger because, you unconsciously took all the chakra from the shinobis there**." Said Kurama.

"I did what? But I don't have a memory of doing that." shocked Naruto.

" **As much as I would like to explain it to you, I don't think you are going to get it. So it is a story for next time."** Said Kurama.

"But what am I supposed to do here, and I don't even think I can create another portal again, anytime soon, I don't know a single thing about this place." Said Naruto.

" _Hey, dobe when the Fur ball was explaining things to you I overheard a conversation about this thing call a high school, which will teach you everything you need to know about this place_." Said Sauske.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Naruto as he got paler.

" _I think you should enroll yourself in one, from what I heard it is just like our academy without anything to do with ninja training_. " said a smirking Sauske.

Naruto looked as if he lost all the blood from his body, before shouting "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **SO It looks like Naruto will be attending school after all, wish him luck guys, but will he have the necessary requirements to attend high school? What about the registration exam? Wait what is this about Naruto killing a criminal? How will he do it? Did anyone spot him? And who is this nerd boy that had immense Chakra? "Who was this blond boy?" all will be revealed in the next chapter/**


End file.
